bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Овощные Истории
Овощные Истории (roman: Ovoshchnyye Istorii) is the Russian voiceover of VeggieTales. It formerly aired on TBN in Russia. Interestingly enough, while the main series is a voiceover as previously stated, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie received both a voiceover and a dub. Translations Episodes *Где Же Бог, Когда Мне Страшно? (roman: Gde Zhe Bog, Kogda Mne Strashno?) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Бог Хочет, Чтобы Я Простил Им!?! (roman: Bog Khochet, Chtoby Ya Prostil Im!?!) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ты Мой Сосед? (roman: Ty Moy Sosed?) (Are You My Neighbor?) *Для Одежды, Шак & Бенни (roman: Dlya Odezhdy, Shak & Benni) (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Давид и Гигантский Огурец (roman: David i Gigantskiy Ogurets) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Джош и Большой Настенные (roman: Dzhosh i Bol'shoy Nastennyye) (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Король Георг и Даки (roman: Korol' Georg i Daki) (King George and the Ducky) *Типичная Глупая Песня Обратный Отсчет (roman: Tipichnaya Glupaya Pesnya Obratnyy Otschet) (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Баллада О Маленькой Джо (roman: Ballada O Malen'koy Dzho) (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Сумо Оперы (roman: Sumo Opery) (Sumo of the Opera) *Миннесота Огурчик И Искать Расческу (roman: Minnesota Ogurchik I Iskat' Raschesku) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Петь Вместе (roman: Pet' Vmeste) (Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber/Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend) *Гидеон: Туй Воин (roman: Gideon: Tuy Voin) (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Моэ и Большой Выход (roman: Moe i Bol'shoy Vykhod) (Moe and the Big Exit) *Чудесный Волшебник Ха (roman: Chudesnyy Volshebnik Kha) (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Спасение На Реке Томата Сойера и Черничного Ларри (roman: Spaseniye Na Reke Tomata Soyyera i Chernichnogo Larri) (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Абэ и Удивительное Обещание (roman: Abe i Udivitel'noye Obeshchaniye) (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Святой Николай (roman: Svyatoy Nikolay) (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Многозначительная Жизнь (roman: Mnogoznachitel'naya Zhizn') (It's a Meaningful Life) *Ночь перед пасхой (roman: Noch' pered paskhoy) (Twas The Night Before Easter) Movies *Приключения Пиратов в Стране Овощей/Иона: Овощные Истории/Иона: Сказка Овощей (roman: Priklyucheniya Piratov v Strane Ovoshchey/Iona: Ovoshchnyye Istorii/Iona: Skazka Ovoshchey) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Приключения Пиратов в Cтране Oвощей 2 (roman: Priklyucheniya Piratov v Strane Ovoshchey 2) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) Games *Ириключения Йона (roman: Iriklyucheniya Yona) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Game) *Остров Вегетарианцев (roman: Ostrov Vegetariantsev) (The Mystery of Veggie Island) *Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes (title is in English) Fun Facts Trivia *This, the Norwegian dub, the Hebrew dub and the Arabic dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *It is very likely that the Russian voiceover of Moe and the Big Exit was illegally produced, given the bad microphone quality. Remarks *The method used to convert the characters' names in the Western episodes is inconsistent between both. In The Ballad of Little Joe, the "Joe" part of Little Joe's name is translated to "Джо" (Dzho). In Moe and the Big Exit, however, Moe's name is translated to "Моэ" (Moe). **This error can easily be fixed to help pronounce it correctly by removing the "э" in his translated name. *While most episodes and even the movies are shown in NTSC, Moe and the Big Exit is shown in PAL. *The theme song is rerecorded for every episode. *The translation method for the songs is inconsistent. Sometimes, only parts of songs are translated and sometimes they are entirely translated. In Moe and the Big Exit, however, the songs are left in English. Goofs *In the Russian title for Jonah: A VeggieTales Game, "Иона" is incorrectly spelled as "Йона." External Links *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *King George and the Ducky *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (voiceover) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (dub) *The Ballad of Little Joe *Sumo of the Opera *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *It's a Meaningful Life Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Voiceovers Category:Undubbed Songs Category:Dubs in Slavic Languages